


Longview

by dragonofmystery



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofmystery/pseuds/dragonofmystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas comes to Dean in the most private place he's had since childhood: the bathroom, to discuss an important issue. Heart-to-heart and porn ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longview

**Author's Note:**

> season 4-5ish

Warm water flowed over thin scars and recently stitched wounds. Dean ran a rough hand over his face. He was looking forward to five hours of sleep after pulling a two-day hunt without sleep.  
He smiled to himself remembering the look on the vamp’s face when he swung the machete home. The job sucks, but it has some upsides.  
The hand fell away and the tired hunter watched as the last few suds swirled away down the drain. Fucking depressing.  
Dean reached blindly for a towel, wrapped it around his waist, and pulled back the shower curtain, revealing a curious Castiel inspecting miniature soaps.  
“Do these contain more potent ingredients?” He asked holding up the motel shampoo.  
“Cas!” Dean said, making a point to ignore the angel’s question. He scrambled to draw the curtain between them again. “You can’t just,” Dean paused, searching for the word, “‘visit’ a guy when his pants are down, or you know, not on at all.”  
“Dean,” Cas’ tone was annoyed, as if he was dealing with a child. “I’m an eons-old entity of great celestial power, I know what the male form looks like; I helped draft it.”  
“What?” Dean said, contemplating what exactly it means to be an architect for the biological structure of dudes. Gives a whole new twist on ‘intelligent design.’  
“That’s not important Dean,” Cas yanked back the curtain, luckily Dean had secured the towel at least. “I need to speak to you about something you said.”  
“When?” Dean’s brain was fried at this point, beyond exhausted.  
“You were asleep, and-”  
“Whoa,” Dean wasn’t sure, but it sounded like Cas had been pulling a creepy girlfriend.  
“Dean, you are under my charge, we share a-”  
“If the next word is fucking ‘profound’ I will not hesitate to kick your eons-old ass.” Dean was not amused.  
“This is why I had to speak with you. You are obviously frustrated, and you and I both know why.” Cas walked towards Dean, his eyes more intense than usual, filled with a strange, brightness.  
Dean moved backwards, his bare feet sloshing in the remaining bathwater until he bumped into the tile wall with a wet slap.  
“Cas,” Dean breathed the name because he could barely find the air. His chest felt like giving out. Blue-eyes just kept moving forward, even stepping inside the tub.  
“Dean,” the name was edged all around with impatience. Cas’ eyes closed lazily and his lips parted so gracefully; Dean had seen this many times before, and that recognition snapped him back to reality.  
“Castiel.” The name was a warning, clipped. A wet palm met trench coat and tie and dress shirt that were much softer than Dean expected, and the firmness beneath that was just as surprising. Using his full name felt weird in the Winchester’s mouth, but it got his attention.  
Cas took a couple steps back, tracking water all over the floor. “I don’t think you understand,”  
“Look, I get you’re there for me or whatever that was,” Dean whispered harshly, suddenly aware of Sam sleeping on the other side of the bathroom door.  
“Dean, I have other things to do, other duties, other responsibilities. I would not be here unless I thought it was important, which it is.” The angel’s demeanor seemed off, more direct. It caught the human off-guard, Cas was never this short tempered.  
“I’ve spent the last six months with you every time you sleep, making sure you had recovered from your time in Hell. And for the three of those six, you’ve had a recurring dream.” Cas extended a sleeved arm, two fingers aimed at Dean’s temple.  
Dean allowed the mojo to swallow him, and he felt the wonderful ecstasy that he used to think about every night, at least before the Pit. But it was different; not just naked chicks and topless beaches, but the same raven hair, the same bright blue eyes. Cas.  
Dean leaned against the wall, fury already at work inside him. “What kind of sick joke is that?” He snarled.  
“Its no joke.” Cas sat down on the toilet seat, defeated. “The first few times I figured it would be best just to take the memories away, I knew you would be confused. but you kept dreaming it, us, and I could feel you calling me, like a…” Cas’ voice was wistful and distant.  
“Like what,” Dean croaked. He clenched his hands.  
Cas raised his eyes to meet Dean’s, a fierce fire burning with angel-stuff, responsibility. “A prayer.”  
Dean wanted to deny it, but recently his mind would default to than damn angel. His safety, whether or not he could hear Dean. All things he thought about. He couldn’t remember the last time he checked out a woman.  
“You have no idea what its like to say no to you,” Cas said, staring down. “To deny your requests, your pleas, its like being on fire but not stepping into the water.” Cas snapped his fingers, putting Dean in sleeping pants. The only thing he wore to bed.  
“Cas, I,” Dean started, but didn’t really know how to go on.  
“It would have been so easy to say yes, to indulge you, but it would have destroyed you.” Cas sounded frayed and taught. It terrified Dean.  
Dean stepped out of the shower and put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder.  
“But taking those dreams on,” Cas continued, “and being the only one who knows, is destroying me.” Cas hunched, closing his eyes for a long time. Finally he stood up, Dean’s hand falling away.  
The hunter saw muscles tense, subtle but certain, like a bird a split second before take off.  
“Cas,” Dean hated the whimper that left him, but he couldn’t let the nerd-with-wings take off.  
Cas turned to face his charge, and paused, waiting. Dean figured it couldn’t hurt to try.  
He took fistfuls of trench coat and closed the distance between Heaven and Man. Instinctively, his lips found Castiel’s, their noses brushing like first-timers. He put a firm hand on the angel’s back, letting it follow the curve of the spine. Holding another man, Dean felt the sexual high he’d been in utter lack of since getting back. He kissed rougher, hungrier, more demanding than he’d ever done with a girl. He couldn’t be too demanding with Cas, he couldn’t go too far, because he just knew Cas was there with him, hungry and desperate and horny as fuck. It was good.  
His hand cupped the slighter man hug him, arms curling beneath his own to grab him by the shoulders. In response, Dean cupped a cheek of angel ass. It was better than pie. Better than the leather of the impala. It felt like there should be a hand print on Cas’ ass to match the one on Dean’s shoulder.  
“Dean,” Cas grunted. He bucked in spasms against Dean’s thigh. The hunter couldn’t help but laugh. He let a hand trail down the center of the angel’s chest, holding him with his eyes the entire time.  
“I believe this,” He stroked Cas’ dick through the dress pants. “Is the problem.” Cas was bigger than Dean would have ever thought.  
“No problem,” Cas mumbled. He was holding on to Dean for dear life, grinding against his palm like a virgin teenager behind the school. He watched Dean with that same goddamn intensity.  
Pure joy welled inside Dean. Cas looked so dependant, so alive. Human. And at the same time distinctly not so. When he made sex noises they didn’t quite match anything Dean had experienced before, which just turned him on more.  
“C’mon Cas,” Dean growled, biting at the angel’s collarbone.  
“Yes, Dean?” He looked destroyed at this point, all his essence coming down to his cockhead, slamming into the hand of his mortal.  
“Make a mess for me,” Dean whispered, working easily over belt buckles and buttons, freeing himself and Cas from fabric.  
Cas took Dean’s member in his hand without hesitation. His grip was warm and strong, bringing Dean’s orgasm up from his balls with incredible speed.  
“Fuck,” Dean cursed, trying to match pace with Cas. Both of their breathing had become ragged and uneven.  
“Oh Lord,” Cas moaned, Dean capturing his mouth with a wide open kiss. Tongue and teeth clashed as Cas swelled in Dean’s hand and then shot hot streams coating both his and his hunter’s pants and hands.  
“Dean, I-” Cas started. He felt guilty for finishing first.  
“Shut up Cas,” Dean spat, “And blow me.” His hand guided Cas’ head between his hairy thighs. Castiel enjoyed the scent of musk and the tickle of fine leg hairs. He looked up at the strong headed, strong willed man, and licked his lips.  
Dean just kept pumping his erection. “Cas, open up,” He said eventually, cluing the angel in.  
His thumb pressed down on Cas’ chin, and as quickly as heavenly lips parted they were wrapped around the first four inches of Winchester.  
“Fuck yeah!” Dean shouted openly. Cas watched the muscles at work, pecks and abs and things Castiel couldn’t wait to taste. He worked harder on fitting more of Dean into his mouth, stretching his lips to the max. There was a itch at the back of his throat as Dean’s head dove further down his gullet, and it pleased him to have his human praise him.  
“Cas, you can deep throat like a champ,” Dean’s hand fell on his head, fisting his hair and towing him up and down the length of his shaft.  
“Drool all over it,” Dean urged. Just like that. Aw fuck your good.” He closed his eyes and thrusted into Cas with an easy rhythm.  
“Cas,” Dean moaned after a while. “I’m cumming.”  
Cas just grabbed Dean’s leg and gave it a squeeze. The go-ahead Dean needed to release.  
“Oh, Cas. Jesus Christ, Cas.” Was all Dean could say as rope after thick rope burned down Castiel’s throat. Cas was reminded of alcohol. He could easily imagine becoming addicted to this feeling.  
Dean slowly softened, but Cas didn’t remove Dean from his lips until he was completely limp.  
As he stood up, Dean pulled him between his spread legs and down over his sweat covered body.  
“Profound fucking bonds aside, you may just be the best lay I’ve ever had.” Dean said with the sincerity of a thousand devout believers, and Cas loved the brightness of his eyes.


End file.
